


Bullies and Bathrooms

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which, Flash is a jerk and thinks it would be hilarious to keep Peter from using the toilets at school.  When Peter comes clean, Irondad is not happy.





	Bullies and Bathrooms

It was the beginning of a new semester and Flash had found yet another way to torment Peter.  It was stupid and childish really.  The whole thing started when Peter needed to ask to be excused from class after lunch to use the restroom.  The teacher in question had told him 'no' then proceeded to reprimand the whole class, saying that they were in high school now and should be learning how to plan their bathroom trips around their breaks.  Peter's face had heated up just a bit as he crossed his legs under his desk.  He _really did need to go_ and it wasn't like he asked all the time.  Of course, this teacher didn't know that the semester had just begun.  

 

This left Peter, sitting at his desk, legs crossed and jittering in place for the next forty-five minutes.  The whole time, Flash was taunting him in the background, the teacher never even glancing in their direction.  "Gonna wet your pants, Penis?  Because if you are, let me know.  I want to get it on video."

 

" _Shut up_ Flash", Peter eventually snarled over his shoulder.  Of course,  _that,_  the teacher heard.  After having been reprimanded for asking to take an extremely necessary trip the bathroom, he was now getting glared at for speaking out of turn in class.  He was pretty sure this teacher already hated him at this point and then to top it off, his phone started to vibrate in his bag.  He didn't even bother to try and stop it.  The teacher was already glaring at him for talking.

 

As soon as the bell rang, Peter was out the door and jogging as quickly as his very full bladder would allow towards the boy's room.  Flash making a point of stopping him.  "I didn't get my viral quality video yet, Penis. Where do you think you're going?"

 

"To the bathroom Flash.  Come on, man.", Peter tried to casually pleaded.

 

Thankfully Ned stepped up behind him, having just come from his class.  It was clear to see what was going on.  "Flash, don't such a dick.  Get out of the way." 

 

However, when the other boy did sidestep to let them enter it wasn't because of Ned, it was because a teacher happened to round the corner.  Either way, it was a relief to Peter.  _He had to go_.

 

From that day forward it seemed that Flash's newest passion in life was to try and keep him out of the school restrooms.  For the most part, Peter had it figured out.  There was one class that had them far enough apart in the building that he could get to the toilet before the jerk had time to catch up to him. Sometimes Ned would run interference if it was particularly bad before or after that.  When the situation was dire, he would leave lunch a little early to use the bathroom in the nurse's office, claiming that he wasn't feeling well.

 

He really thought the bully would lose interest in this game quickly.  It's not like he'd managed to make Peter piss himself or anything but it didn't stop.  Mostly it was just annoying.  At least he could use the bathroom with no problem at the corner store after school.   He didn't dwell on it too much until May went out of town. That meant that Peter was staying with Tony at the tower and that would result in getting pick up every day rather than walking.  

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Monday was no big deal, Flash was absent and Peter had been able to blissfully empty his bladder whenever he needed to without having to plan around any juvenal attempts to stop him.  He was thrilled to hop into his mentor's car after school and ride back to the tower chattering away about his day.

 

The next day, was a little more challenging.  Flash was back and seemed to feel the need to make up for the lost time so he made extra effort to block Peter's path towards the restroom between every class, recruiting a few buddies to assist him.  He ended up spending a good portion of the day needing to pee.  As soon as school let out he rushed towards the boy's room only to find the Flash was already there.  Knowing the boy would just chase him from bathroom to bathroom, he went ahead and exited the building to the car where Tony was waiting.  "Hey, Kid.  How was school?"

 

"Great, just great.", Peter grumbled under his breath.  His bladder was about to explode and he had a twenty-five-minute ride to endure.  He wasn't in the mood for chatting.

 

"Bad day?", Tony asked after the kid had been silent for entirely too long.

 

"Sort of... can we stop somewhere?", Peter pleaded quietly.  He really didn't want to tell the man about the bullying but he also really needed to pee.  It was starting _to hurt._

 

"I guess so.", the man answered.  "We'll be at the tower in less than ten minutes.  Are you okay?"

 

"No, I _really, really_ need a bathroom...  I've got to _pee so bad._...I'm sorry.", he admitted through his teeth as he looked out the front window.  He didn't want to see the man's reaction to his predicament.  Nothing could possibly make him look more childish than having to practically demand a pee break seven minutes from their destination.  

 

"Not a problem...", Tony replied, looking periodically between the fidgety kid and the road.  "You could have gone at the school, you know.  I don't mind waiting a couple of minutes for you." 

 

Peter nodded his head.  He didn't want to talk about it anymore.  If the man kept asking questions, he might actually figure out what the actual problem was.  

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Wednesday, Peter made an effort of meeting up with Ned at his locker after class so they could go to the restroom together.  That seemed to work this time.  It was much harder to block the door without being noticed when there were two boys trying to enter.  

 

After lunch on Thursday was the next problem. He hadn't been able to get his regular pee break in between second and third period when he and Flash were on opposite sides of the school. As such, he went into lunch with a very full bladder.  Trying not to fidget too much he finished his lunch in a hurry and tried to get to the nurse's office.  Flash never followed him there.  Once inside the nurse crossed her arms over her chest.  "Mr. Parker.  Not feeling well again?  I think I should probably call someone.  This is the fifth time in two weeks, that you've come in here claiming you might throw up."

 

"Please don't!", Peter squealed.  _Shit._   "I'm fine.  I actually just came in here to, uh, to ...get a new contacts form!  My, uh, my aunt wants to change some information.", he stuttered out.  The nurse looked at him skeptically as she pulled a drawer out on the filing cabinet.  "Can, can I um, just use the restroom really quickly while you get that?", he asked bouncing on his toes as he spoke.  

 

"Of course.  Go right ahead.", she said looking him over one last time before searching for the necessary paperwork.  

 

Thankfully that break was enough to get him through until he got back to the tower.  Of course, Tony noticed when he darted into the lobby bathroom the second they arrived.  He didn't ask any questions, though.  He just gave him a look when he came out that seemed to say 'What the hell, Kid?"

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

By Friday, Peter was unsure how much longer he could keep up this charade.  As he sat through his Spanish test more worried about his rapidly filling bladder than his translations. He was starting to worry that this was going to begin affecting his grades.  Worse was that Ned wasn't there.  That meant that he wasn't going to get to go pee after school and was going to have to wait until he got back to the tower again.  Asking Tony to stop twice in one week would be suspicious.  

 

Sighing, he didn't even attempt to go to the bathroom before milling out the doors with the rest of the school.  He spotted Tony's car and gingerly climbed in, immediately noting that the man was in jeans and not a business suit.  He didn't say anything.  Sometimes on Friday's, they stopped for ice cream or something.  That worked for him.  It meant he could go pee that much sooner.  Only they didn't seem to be stopping anywhere.  In, fact, they seemed to be driving out of the city.  "Where are we going?", he finally asked.  

 

"I thought we would go to the state park and hike the uphill trail.  Pepper and I did it last week."

 

"Oh.", Peter uttered.  Taking a quick inventory of his bodily needs he decided that he could wait an hour or so more.  He would ask the man to stop as soon as they got back on the road.  

 

When they pulled up to the trail, Peter grimaced just a little as he straightened himself into a standing position.  It took his body a moment to adjust.  Once they had started on the trail, it wasn't as bad.  He could feel the slosh of his bladder every time he stumbled but he wasn't in danger of wetting himself or anything.  

 

After half of an hour, they weren't at the top yet and Peter was frowning.  His answer's to Tony's questions were getting snippier and snippier.  The man definitely noticed. that.   "Are you okay, Kiddo?", his mentor eventually asked with concern.  "I have some water and snacks in the backpack if you need something."

 

Peter continued to frown because he defiantly did not need any of those things.  "How long _is_ this trail?", he groused.

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow at the boy.  "two miles each way, so four total."  He was surprised by the boy's behavior, the kid usually loved to get out and do things.  He generally had enough energy to run circles around him.  When Peter made a face that looked like a cross between horror and raw anxiety he paused in his steps.  "What's going on, Pete?", he asked reaching a hand out to place it on the boy's arm.

 

"N-nothing", he tried but he knew it wasn't going to work.  He's already been called out.  Tony knew something was wrong.

 

"Cut the crap.  What' going on?"

 

"I, well... I mean...", he stuttered out before giving in to his body's demands and asked.  "...do, do they have a bathroom here?"

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, at the _front of the trail_ in the ranger's office where the gift shop is.", he fussed. " Do we need to go back?"

 

Shifting on his feet, Peter shrugged his shoulders.  "M-maybe.  I mean, we could probably go a little further?  I... I'm sorry."

 

"Why didn't you say something before.", the man asked in exasperation.  I was obvious now that the boy was in dire need of the facilities.  "We could have stopped in the office before we started up the trail or... you could have just gone pee at the school.  What gives, Kid."

 

"I don't want to talk about it, _right now_.  Can, can we _please_ just go find the bathroom?", he begged as he continues to shift his weight around.  Tony sighed and turned around to start the downward hike because he would _never_ deny the kid a trip to the bathroom.

 

As soon as they reached the rustic looking building, Peter hurried ahead and started tugging on large brass handle of the door on the right.  When that didn't budge he tried the other side.  Still nothing.  "It's locked.", Peter breathed out in panic as he struggled to look past the empty foyer.  He could see the men's room door and it was enough to make his bladder pulse with anticipation.  He had to cross his legs and he wasn't even ashamed of it.  His mentor already knew he needed to go and had probably already surmised that it was urgent if the number of times he was asked _'How are you holding up, Pete'_ on the way back down was any indication.

 

"Shit.",Tony said looking at the plaque displaying the office hours.  _'Friday 8-4'_   It was already nearly five.

 

"Is, is there another bathroom?", Peter asked hesitantly.  He was pretty sure he already knew the answer but he had been so close to being able to _relieve himself_ that his bladder was no longer willing to be patient.  

 

"Not that I know of.", the man said in defeat.  "Look, there's no one else here.  Do you want to just go behind a tree or something?"  When Peter made a face he continued. "We could get in the car and head back towards the city but it may take a good fifteen minutes or so to find anything."

 

Scrunching his eyebrows up Peter relented.  "Here is fine.", he quickly declared.  Fifteen minutes sounded unreasonable, his bladder was beginning to rebel.  

 

"Alright, I'll keep a lookout, you hurry up and go find somewhere to pee.", he didn't want to delay the boy any further.  He looked like he was five seconds from pissing himself.

 

Quickly crossing the gravel parking lot, Peter already had his eyes on a decent sized tree.  He didn't even care that it was literally no more than twenty feet from the car.  In fact, He had to go so badly that before he made it all the way to the treeline he was already unzipping his fly.  When he managed to get himself free, the cool fall air hit his tip and he started to lose control,  a thin trickle of urine was now leaving his body without his permission.  He knew that if Tony was watching he could no doubt see the trail of piss falling between his legs as he made the last few steps towards coverage but he didn't care.  Once he was mostly hidden by the tree he relaxed, whimpering as the relief washed over his entire body.  As the piss rushed out of him, his eyes nearly rolled back into his head before he was leaning his forehead onto the tree to take a deep breath.  The feeling of release felt so good _it was astounding_.   

 

Once he was done, he walked back over towards where his dumbfounded mentor was waiting by the car.  "Jesus, Kid... Feeling better?"

 

"You have no idea...", the boy breathed out.  

 

Having seen the kid start pissing before he ever even made it out of sight, Tony had some concerns.  The kid had clearly been bursting for a toilet the moment he got into the car.  The question was, why didn't say anything?  It's not like Tony would ever tell him 'no'.  "So, give me an idea.  What's the deal.  Do you not use the school bathrooms?", he wondered out loud.  That didn't seem like too much of a stretch. "This is the third time this week you've left the school desperate to pee."

 

"No.", Peter sighed.  "That's not it.  I, um, don't always get to go before I walk out."  That was true enough without going into it too much.  

 

"Okay...", the man said drawing out both syllables. "What's stopping you then, because it's not me.  I told you I would wait for you.  Hell even if you didn't want to pee at school, I stopped right when you asked me to the other day.  You should have said something.  I'm not going to tell you 'no', Pete.  If you need to go _then you need to go_."

 

"I didn't want to be annoying."

 

"It's _kind of annoying_ that we didn't get to go to the top of the trail.  From where I'm standing,  _not saying anything_ and waiting until you're about to piss yourself at the halfway mark is way more annoying than asking me to stop at a service station or something"  When Peter said nothing, he sighed and softened his tone.  "Somethings going on, Kid.  Talk to me.  I want to help you."

 

At this point, tears were starting to well up in his eyes.  He _did_ want help.  "Okay, okay.", said with a shaky breath.  "I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to know that I had to pee when I had just left the school.  I thought you would get annoyed and I didn't want you to ask any questions about why I didn't go at school."  When Tony beckoned for him to continue he took yet another shaky breath.  "It's, it's Flash."

 

" _Come again_?", Tony asked, shaking his head as if that might help clarify the statement.

 

"Flash, he's this kid at my school.  He's kind of a di-- jerk.", he said, flicking his eyes up at his mentor to see if he was going to say anything about his near slip-up.  When he didn't he continued.  "He thinks it's funny to block the bathroom doors. So--"

 

"--Wait, so let me get this straight.  This little asshole doesn't let anyone into the bathroom and no one is stopping this?", his mentor questioned, raising his voice.

 

"W-well, it really just, just me he stops.", he muttered under his breath.  

 

"So... you go all day without taking a leak.", Tony said dryly.  That seemed unlikely, at least he wanted to believe it was.  That sounded like agony.

 

"Not _all day_... Sometimes he's not there to stop me and sometimes if Ned is there and he helps.  If it gets really, _really_ bad I go to the nurse's office and tell her I might be sick... I can't do that anymore though.  She wanted to call May when I walked in there after lunch yesterday.  I had to make up a different reason to be there.  I, I don't think it'll work again."

 

"Kid!", he shouted, sounding almost scared.  "Are you telling me that you haven't _peed since this morning_."

 

"No! no, I,I got to go at lunch. Ned went with me and Mr. Johnson just happened to be in the hall so there wasn't a problem.", Peter answered frantically trying to ease the man's mind while preventing himself from getting into any trouble.  He seemed pretty pissed off.

 

"Still, You're lunch is at _eleven_. That was _six hours ago_.  You need to say something to someone.  Christ, Pete, this can't keep happening.", Tony said, lowering his voice to a soft murmur.  He didn't want the kid to think he was mad at him when he was actually mad at that damn Flash kid.

 

Peter didn't even question how the man knew his schedule.  He just looked at him.  " _I'm telling you_.", he said pleadingly. 

 

"What do you want me to do?", Tony asked placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

 

"I don't know, sir.", Peter said, leaning his weight onto his Mentor's chest, causing the man to have to readjust his balance.  "I just want to be able to take a Spanish test without having to pee so bad that I can't think straight...", he nearly cried, but he was holding it back well.  "The whole thing is just _stupid_ because I could literally push him out of my way, _with no problem at all_ , but I can't because, well, I'm not Spider-man at school.  Everyone would figure it out, all because I couldn't hold it for another hour."

 

"Do you want me to call the school?", his mentor asked with a sigh.  He understood the problem.  Peter Parker a few years ago could have never stood up to a bully let alone been able to take one out. If he started doing that now, then people would have a lot of questions.

 

"Maybe.", he mumbled into Tony's chest.

 

"Maybe or yes?", the man asked wrapping his arms around the boy to pull him closer.  Of course, he had already decided he was going to do so regardless.  If he didn't decide to just track the shit down and take care of it himself.  No one was going to _torment_ his kid like that.  _No one._

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright.  First thing Monday morning, I'll be on the phone with your school.  I'm gonna fix this.", he said with a squeeze.

 

Pulling out of Tony's warm embrace, Peter looked up at him and smiled _just a little bit._   "Promise you won't get him expelled?"

 

Smirking in return Tony ran his hand through the kid's hair.  "Promise you'll tell me,  _first thing,_  next time we're going somewhere and you need to go pee?"

 

"Yeah.", Peter groaned.  "I promise."

 

"Then I promise not to get the little asshole expelled... even though I _really, really_ want to do that... and then some."

 

"Thank you, Tony.", the boy whispered, leaning back into his mentor and squeezing him that much more tightly.  

 

"Kid, I would do _anything_ to help you.  All you have to do is ask and I'm there.  Capisce?", he promised, sealing it with a kiss right on the top of the boy's head.

 

"Capisce.", Peter breathed out.

 

With that all sorted out, they decided to just go back to the tower for the night.  Peter was able to rest easy knowing that come Monday, everything would be fine because he was _sure_ that Tony could fix _anything_ , and this would be no exception.  The ease that came from asking Tony for help, made him wonder why he'd been trying to keep it a secret at all.  He had the greatest back up in the world and he was never going to let that go to waste again. 


End file.
